Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2010/Guide
*Note Direct Copy/Paste of 2009 Egg-stravaganza event. Please add or omit details relative or unrelated to any new or removed sections. Please and thank you. See also: Egg_Hunt_Egg-stravaganza_2010 Your First Eggs In each city, there are event moogles giving out "initial eggs", eggs inscribed with a single letter of the alphabet. You get one free egg every Vana'diel day from the event moogles. Your first goal will be to collect the first three letters of your character's name in eggs. Trade them to the event moogle, and you will earn your Egg Helm. Getting your "First Three" is easier if you are in a party. If you are not in a party, you will receive a random egg. If you are in a party with someone, you can receive an egg for the first letter of their name; for example, if you are in a party with "Chapel", you will be given the option of recieving a "C" egg or a random egg. If you are in a party with multiple people, you will receive the option of obtaining an egg for the first letter of any party member (except for your own) in the same city as you, or a random one. If a party member has an Egg Helm equipped and you select the letter for their name, you will receive the first two letters of their name instead of just one. If you already have an Egg Helm from a previous egg-stravaganza, this stage can be skipped by wearing the helm when trading in further egg combinations (detailed below). The moogle will still ask for a first three but will then give out the advanced prizes. Moogle Locations Event moogles will appear at the following locations during the festival period: :Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) :Bastok Mines (I-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) :Windurst Waters (north side) (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) Obtaining Eggs You can receive an initial egg from the event moogles once every Vana'diel day. If your inventory is full at the time, the moogle will try to give you the egg anyway. You may receive the message "You cannot obtain the Egg. Come back after sorting your inventory." If so, you may still get a free egg on that Vana'diel day (from any event moogle), however the egg may not be the same as the one you could not obtain. If instead you get only the message "You cannot obtain the Egg,", then you will not be able to get an egg for that Vana'diel day. *You must have existed within the game for at least three (game) days before you are eligible to receive eggs. If the character was made in less than three days and you speak to the moogle, the event moogles will give you the speech, but not the egg. You can receive eggs from other players by trading or bazaar. Using Normal Eggs Aside from obtaining your daily initial egg from an event moogle, you can also trade "normal" eggs to the moogle in exchange for an extra random initial egg. You may trade only one normal egg to the moogle per Vana'diel day. The following are known eggs that the moogle will accept in exchange. One Extra Letter Egg *12 Bird Egg *12 Hard-Boiled Egg *6 Lizard Egg *1 Colored Egg *1 Soft-Boiled Egg Two Extra Letter Eggs *1 Party Egg (HQ of Colored Egg) Three Extra Letter Eggs *1 Lucky Egg Egg Harvest You may also obtain one random initial egg per Vana'diel day by harvesting, mining, or logging. Rewards First Three "First Three" is an combination of the first three letters of your name. *If your name was Moogle, you would need 'M', 'O', and 'O'. Reward - Egg Helm : Once you have completed the "First Three," you may do any of the following combinations. Seven of a Kind "Seven of a Kind" is seven eggs of the exact same letter. *Any seven eggs of the exact same letter ("A"x7...."Z"x7) are acceptable. Reward - Fortune Egg : Initial Straight Eight "Initial Straight Eight" is eight consecutive letters of the alphabet starting with the first letter of your name. *If your name was Moogle, you would need an 'M', 'N', 'O', 'P', 'Q', 'R', 'S' and 'T'. *If you name starts with "Y", you would need 'Y', 'Z', 'A', 'B', 'C', 'D','E' and 'F' *Trading another "Seven of a kind" after obtaining the Fortune Egg will also result in a Happy Egg. Reward - Happy Egg : Orphic Egg The Orphic Egg is obtained by trading letters corresponding to the element for the day. :*Fire will work on Firesday. :*Air will work on Windsday. :*Light will work on Lightsday. :*Ice will work on Iceday. :*Dark will work on Darksday. :*Water will work on Watersday. :*Earth will work on Earthsday. :*Thunder will work on Lightningday. Reward - Orphic Egg : National Eggs There are three different furniture eggs, one representing each nation. These may be placed in your Mog House layout. You may purchase any of these following eggs in Upper Jeuno for 10,000 gil each from the Moogle at G-7. Costumes Trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of a region that is currently controlled by Beastmen to receive a temporary costume effect. Hatchling, Clock, Melodious Egg Trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of a region that is currently controlled by the nation to obtain that Nation's Egg. :Remember to remove these eggs from the Event Item Storer before attempting the buffet set, or you will receive them again. Reward - Hatchling Egg (Windurst) : Reward - Melodious Egg (San d'Oria) : Reward - Clockwork Egg (Bastok) : Egg Buffet Set There are five different furniture eggs: Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, Egg Lantern, and Egg Buffet. :(These eggs are obtained the same way the Hatchling Egg, Clockwork Egg, and Melodious Egg were obtained.) NOTE: * If you do not have the Hatchling Egg, Clockwork Egg, and Melodious Egg, you will receive these items first. * You must trade your Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern to your Mog House Moogle first to get your Egg Buffet then you can get another Egg Locker, Egg Table, and Egg Stool. You can however get more than one Egg Lantern by trading eggs for the same region multiple times. * You can have more than one of the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, Egg Lantern and the Egg Buffet for they are only Ex. and not Rare. * If two different nations own Elshimo Lowlands and Elshimo Uplands, turning in 'E, L, S, H, I' will randomly reward you with one of the possible rewards of those two nations including Egg Lantern if you happen to have the first two rewards from a given nation. May also change you into a beastman costume if only one of the areas is controlled by beastmen, so beware. Reward - Egg Locker : * To obtain the Egg Locker, you will need to trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of any region controlled by Windurst to any Event Moogle. Reward - Egg Table : * To obtain the Egg Table, you will need to trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of any region controlled by Bastok to any Event Moogle. Reward - Egg Stool : * To obtain the Egg Stool, you will need to trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of any region controlled by San d'Oria to any Event Moogle. Reward - Egg Lantern : * To obtain the Egg Lantern, you will need to trade eggs corresponding to the first five letters of any region controlled by any Nation to any Event Moogle after already possessing that Nation's reward (Egg Locker, Egg Table, and Egg Stool). :: Example: If Gustaberg is under Bastok control, and you trade the letters G, U, S, T, and A; you will get a Egg Table. If you trade those letters again, you will get an Egg Lantern and will continue to obtain Egg Lanterns for Bastok controlled areas as long as you have an Egg Table in possession. Reward - Egg Buffet : * To obtain the Egg Buffet, you will need to trade the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern to your Mog House Moogle. ** Once you obtain the Egg Buffet you can then obtain the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern again from the Event Moogle. This will allow you to have ALL five furnishings, Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, Egg Lantern, and Egg Buffet. ** You can retrieve the Egg Locker, Egg Table, Egg Stool, and Egg Lantern back by trading the Egg Buffet to your Mog House Moogle. fr:Chasse aux œufs 2010/Guide